Secreto en el Maji
by Meganee
Summary: Una cita que quedará para el recuerdo... Si es que sobreviven a ella.


**Secreto en el Maji.**

Como el resto de sus compañeros, cuando la campana sonó, Midorima no tardó en guardar sus pertenencias dentro de su bolso y salir del aula. Como todo viernes, los estudiantes del instituto Shūtoku se retiraban lo antes posible del establecimiento para olvidarse de sus obligaciones hasta el lunes siguiente.

El corredor se encontraba atestado de grupos de jóvenes sonrientes y escandalosos quienes se comentaban sus planes de fin de semana y se despedían de sus amigos para volver a sus hogares. Midorima no les prestó mucha atención mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, su mente se encontraba ocupada en sus propios planes. Bueno, en uno en particular.

— ¡Shin-chan! ¡Hey, Shin-chan~! —como de costumbre, el aludido tampoco le prestó atención al joven que se acercaba al trote, intentando alcanzarlo: — Oye… no te hagas el sordo, ¿quieres? —reprochó una vez logró llegar hasta él.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres, Takao? —le preguntó el más alto, notoriamente irritado y sin dirigirle la mirada: — Tengo prisa.

El enérgico pelinegro soltó una risa pícara mientras esquivaba a un grupo de jóvenes chicas que se hallaba bromeando en el medio del paso para luego volver a situarse al lado de su compañero: — Claro que tienes prisa. Nunca olvidaría lo especial que es este día para ti, Shin-chan.

Midorima resopló, Takao rió nuevamente ante la semejanza de aquel sonido al relinche de un caballo. Debido a la falta de respuestas, volvió a iniciar la conversación, sabía que el de gafas necesitaba altas dosis de molestia para reaccionar y, en esa rama de la ciencia, Takao era todo un experto: — Aún no compraste un regalo, ¿verdad? No tengo nada que hacer, así que te ayudaré a elegir un buen ramo de flores para tu adorado terroncito de…

— ¡Cállate!

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —logró gesticular luego de una gran risotada: — Al menos dime que tienes pensado comprarle…

— No es de tu incumbencia —Midorima se mantenía implacable a pesar del tenue rubor que se asomaba en sus mejillas.

— No tienes idea, ¿cierto? —retrucó burlón.

Cuando lograron atravesar la marea de alumnos y lograron salir del instituto al fin, Midorima seguía sin soltar información, pero odiaba admitir que el idiota de su compañero tenía razón. Si fuera por él, le compraría a su pareja el lucky ítem del día. A su parecer, ningún otro objeto material se comparaba con aquel que garantizaba la buena fortuna. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la pasada experiencia, sospechaba que no sería muy bien recibido por más que el agasajado fingiera interés por el regalo.

— No te preocupes, Shin-chan. ¿Por qué no me dejas sugerirte…?

— De ninguna manera —lo interrumpió secamente: — La última sugerencia que me diste fue un asco.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Y qué tal si le das una sorpresa durante el almuerzo?

Midorima no estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que vendría a continuación, pero la realidad era que no tenía idea de qué rayos comprar y le quedaba menos de una hora para la cita de segundo aniversario con Akashi. Fue por eso que bajó la mirada y la clavó desconfiada en los ojos pensativos de su compañero.

— ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

— Bueno… podrías sacudírsela por debajo de la mesa —soltó, descarado, como si aquello fuera lo más normal en la tierra.

— ¿Q-qué? —El rostro del más alto se tornó rojo, pasando luego por el bordó y el azul. Takao estalló en carcajadas por la reacción de su compañero. Se sujetaba el abdomen con tanta fuerza que parecía que corría el peligro de que sus entrañas escaparan hacia afuera: — ¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ POR QUÉ TE ESCUCHO, TAKAO! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Los gritos de Midorima y la risa de Takao atrajeron la atención de varios estudiantes que recorrían las afueras del instituto. El de gafas, consciente del espectáculo que había armado su compañero, optó por darse la media vuelta y dejarlo atrás. Takao ni siquiera se percató de que Midorima se había ido, ahora estaba en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y teniendo espasmos por la risa que todavía no lograba contener.

Treinta minutos para la cita y, mientras caminaba rumbo al Maji Burger, el lugar de encuentro, Midorima se quemaba los sesos pensando en qué rayos podía comprarle a Akashi y se maldecía por haberlo dejado para último momento. Era su novio, salían hace dos años, se suponía que a estas alturas debía conocer bien los gustos de su pareja, y pensar en un regalo para él no debería ser algo difícil. Sin embargo, su mente seguía en blanco.

Como dice el dicho, "siempre que llovió, paró". Cual revelación del mismísimo Dios, tras caminar unos largos metros, sus ojos chocaron de lleno con una tienda de ropa para hombre. Sí, había pensado antes en regalarle alguna prenda de vestir, pero siempre creyó que la indumentaria, a menos que fuera un regalo para Kise, se trataba de un obsequio muy poco personal. Pero eso ya no importaba, estaba desesperado y si no quería llegar tarde, debía comprar algo allí con el poco dinero que tenía en su billetera además del destinado para el almuerzo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ingresó en la tienda. Era amplia y tenía vestimenta de diversos estilos y talles. Revisó los percheros por unos minutos y entonces la vio, era una camisa, fina, elegante. No le costó demasiado imaginarla en Akashi, sin duda era algo que él usaría y luciría bien. Lamentablemente, la desgracia atacó de nuevo cuando reparó en los precios, no sólo el de aquella camisa, sino los de otras prendas que también le habían llamado la atención. Eran ridículamente altos, impagables para su situación económica actual, pero a pesar de eso, no se dejó decaer y se dispuso a buscar algo más económico y decente al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Disculpe, puedo ayudarlo? —la voz amable de una de las empleadas arrancó a Midorima de su desesperada búsqueda.

— Emm… — ¿cómo podía plantearle su problema sin derretirse de la vergüenza? Era imposible: — Estoy buscando algo de 700 Yenes…

La mujer le sonrió, quizá sintiendo un poco de ternura por aquel chico –o pena–, y se encaminó hacia una vitrina para tomar algunos accesorios y llevárselos a su joven cliente.

— Aquí hay algunas cosas que puedan llegar a servirle —le comentó y, a medida que iba señalando las prendas, le indicaba el precio de cada una.

Faltando veinte minutos para su cita y, aprovechando que estaban en medio del invierno, Midorima optó por una bufanda de lana tejida color verde militar y, tras pagar y esperar a que se la envolvieran y embolsaran, partió a toda velocidad hacia el Maji. Si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde.

A pesar de haber llegado cinco minutos antes, el pelirrojo ya se encontraba aguardándolo en la puerta del restaurante, vestía un jean azul, una campera muy abrigada color caqui y una bufanda color granate. No vestía el uniforme del instituto Rakuzan porque su padre había tenido que viajar a Tokio por reuniones de negocios y, considerando la fecha, Akashi había decido ausentarse y acompañar a su padre con la falsa excusa de aprender sobre el oficio familiar.

— Feliz aniversario —saludó Akashi antes de plantar un beso en la rosada mejilla del más alto: — ¿Entramos?

Eligieron la mesa más apartada, la que solían ocupar cada vez que iban a comer allí. Quedaba lejos de las puertas y ventanas, y cerca del aire acondicionado, siendo un lugar cálido y con poco tránsito de gente. El primero en desabrigarse fue Akashi, que tras dejar su campera colgada de la silla junto a una bolsa con un moño rojo, se sentó. Midorima reparó en la bolsa y agradeció la ayuda de aquella empleada sin la cual, probablemente, no habría podido encontrar un obsequio decente.

Si Cáncer se encontraba en el último puesto del ranking de Oha Asa no era importante, pero sí el nerviosismo del peliverde al darse cuenta que no llevaba el regalo consigo. Sintiendo un calor abrasante en su rostro, sólo atinó a dar una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados en el lugar, buscando la bufanda, ¿acaso había sido tan idiota de haber pagado y olvidado el obsequio en la tienda? No podía ser. A él no podía pasarle semejante estupidez.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Akashi había levantado una ceja, pero no por eso iba a dejar de sentirse divertido por el extraño comportamiento de Midorima, quien ahora revolvía su bolso con la inútil esperanza de encontrar la bufanda allí: — Midorima…

— ¿Eh? No… n-nada…

Pasaba todo.

— Entonces siéntate —le pidió, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentara a su lado. Midorima obedeció resignado y, tras quitarse el abrigo del instituto, se sentó, no sin antes volver a echar un último vistazo a su alrededor.

— En serio, ¿vas a decirme qué te sucede?

— Te he dicho que no pasa nada. Ordenemos algo de comer —lo evadió, prácticamente revoleándole un menú a la cara. Akashi se sentía intrigado, pero no obligaría a su acompañante a hablar si no lo deseaba.

Cuando sirvieron sus hamburguesas, no tardaron en comenzar a comer, ya había pasado un poco más de la hora del almuerzo y ambos estaban hambrientos, explicación lógica al rotundo silencio que se había apoderado de la pareja; claro, eso y que Midorima seguía sintiéndose para el carajo por haberse presentado sin ningún regalo para Akashi.

El silencio no era algo que le molestara a Shintarō, de hecho es una de las cosas que más disfruta de su relación con Seijūrō, porque en ocasiones no necesitaban hablarse para disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Sin embargo, la culpa carcomía su alma y la ausencia de diálogo parecía alimentarla, sentía que el pelirrojo y su hamburguesa lo juzgaban en secreto y no podía soportarlo. Quería redimirse.

— ¿Vas a querer postre? —le preguntó de pronto. Akashi, que estaba a punto de darle un bocado a su comida, levantó una ceja y lo escrutó con la mirada: — Yo invito.

— De acuerdo. Oh, y antes de que lo olvide… —a pesar del extraño comportamiento del más alto, Seijūrō estaba pasando un excelente rato y creía saber exactamente lo que le pasaba a su pareja. Por eso, en un acto de pura y certera maldad, tomó la bolsa que anteriormente había colgado en su silla y se la dio: — Perdona, no es la gran cosa, pero quería darte una pequeña atención.

Midorima dejó su hamburguesa en su plato y tragó en seco mientras se limpiaba las manos para no manchar el obsequio. Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó una pequeña caja que, al abrirla, mostraba un fino prendedor de oro con forma de trébol de cuatro hojas.

— Es bonito. Gracias —dijo milagrosamente. Claro, la realidad era que su ojo izquierdo había comenzado a latir y en su mente se había desatado un desastre nuclear. ¡Es que aquello no estaba bien!

¡¿Cómo podía llamar a eso una pequeñez?!

¡¿No es la gran cosa?!

¡Él le había comprado una maldita bufanda y ni siquiera recordó llevársela de la maldita tienda!

Sus pensamientos entraron en una sangrienta guerra civil. Algunos lo insultaban a él, otros a Akashi. Simplemente no podía pensar en qué más decir o cómo seguir actuando, se sentía demasiado avergonzado, tanto que no reparó en los labios fruncidos de Akashi, empecinados en suprimir una delatadora sonrisa. Pero entonces, y Midorima se odió por eso, una pequeña cabeza de rostro burlón y cabello negro emergió de la batalla, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras: _"podrías sacudírsela por debajo de la mesa"_.

—… Midorima —lo llamó Akashi luego de varios segundos en silencio, por un momento llegó a pensar que su pareja había sufrido un derrame, ya que había dejado el prendedor en la mesa y se había quedado mirando fijo a la comida.

Sin apartar los ojos de la hamburguesa, Midorima posó su mano en el muslo ajeno y comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba, confundiendo aún más a Akashi, quien no tardó en relajarse y dejarse llevar cuando entendió de qué se trataba aquello. Al final supo que sí estaba molesto por el regalo.

La mano seguía ascendiendo por la pierna de Seijūrō hasta que éste la detuvo, para luego comenzar a retirar con delicadeza, una por una, las vendas que cubrían los dedos de Midorima, que ni siquiera en ese momento había tenido el coraje de mirarlo a los ojos. Ahora, con la mano desnuda, Akashi lo dejó continuar. Desabrochó el pantalón e introdujo la mano dentro del bóxer para comenzar a moverla al compás de la profunda respiración de su pareja.

Midorima fue relajándose poco a poco, incluso había comenzado a disfrutar de la "pequeña atención" que ahora él le hacía a su novio. Con los ojos aún sobre la mesa, notó por el rabillo como las manos de Akashi se cerraban en forma de puño, incentivándolo a continuar y acelerar un poco más el ritmo.

La comida ya estaba fría, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Los movimientos exactos de Midorima estaban a punto de terminar con su trabajo, hasta que la mano de Akashi intervino, posándose en la entrepierna del más alto para devolverle el favor de la misma manera.

Ambos estaban disfrutando de las caricias que se propinaban, ni siquiera les importaba estar en un lugar público, o al menos así lo creyó Midorima hasta que Akashi lo detuvo, aunque él continuó estimulándolo. Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué había pasado, pero las dos personas que se sentaron frente a ellos, lo sobresaltaron.

— ¿Qué onda? —preguntó uno de ellos, robando una patata frita de Midorima.

— Ah-Aomine! —gritó el de gafas, intentando sin éxito, y de la forma más disimulada que pudo, quitarse la mano de Akashi de encima.

— Aomine, Kise, ¿cómo están? —los saludó Seijūrō naturalmente.

— Estábamos de paso y queríamos comprar unos batidos, pero ya se les acabaron —se quejó Kise, para luego volver a tomar su postura enérgica: — Iremos al parque a jugar baloncesto con Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi, ¿quieren venir?

— Me temo que no podemos. Debemos ir a otro lado cuando salgamos de aquí, pero gracias por la invitación—la expresión de Akashi era implacable, y claro, a él no lo estaban masturbando por debajo de la mesa. En cambio, Midorima no sabía qué hacer, más que guardar silencio e intentar mantenerse lo más erguido posible mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca.

— Hey, Midorima, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Aomine, aparentemente extrañado por el tono rojizo de la piel de su amigo.

— Su hamburguesa tenía mucho picante —mintió rápidamente el pelirrojo, sin dejar de estimular a su pareja.

Midorima no podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo, y definitivamente no quería venirse en frente de Aomine y Kise. Estaba debatiéndose entre echar a los recién llegados o vaciar el vaso de gaseosa sobre su novio cuando, como si Akashi hubiera leído su mente, se detuvo y el peliverde volvió a respirar.

— ¿Estás seguro, Akashicchi? No se ve nada bien —añadió Kise, algo preocupado.

— ¡E- estoy bien, Kise!

— Bueno, no te enojes, ¿así tratas a la gente que se preocupa por ti, Midorimacchi?

— Ya, Kise. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde —cortó Aomine al fin, mientras se ponía de pie.

Tras despedirse, ambos amigos abandonaron el Maji y siguieron su camino. Solos de nuevo. Midorima no pudo sentir otra cosa más que un gran alivio y dejó reposar su frente sobre la mesa, bajo la mirada divertida y un poquito perversa de su pareja, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad y besó dulcemente su cabello.

— No te sientas mal por el regalo. Te amo.

Tras escucharlo, Midorima levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, intentando descifrar cómo el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba. A pesar de que no era la primera vez, ni tampoco sería la última, no podía evitar sorprenderse de lo mucho que Akashi lo conocía. Tales pensamientos volvieron a hundirlo en un mar de vergüenza, pero por un momento se olvidó del bochornoso momento que éste le había hecho pasar, hasta que…

" _Disculpen a Kise, no supo reconocer lo que tenían entre manos… pajeros"._

Tras leer el mensaje que Aomine le había mandado a Midorima, el peliverde sintió una ira asesina apoderándose de su cuerpo y, Akashi, por su lado, sabía que era el causante y, aunque no se arrepentía de nada, ya había comenzado a prepararse para lo que sería una larga tarde con su malhumorado novio. Quizá no saliera vivo, pero definitivamente había valido la pena.

FIN.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
